


A steamy workout at Amagi Inn

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Cowgirl, Creampie, Excercise, F/F, Futanari, Legs, Mating Press, Shy Girl, Sweat, Tomboy, tight ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: Chie visits Yukiko at the Amagi Inn on her morning run and accidentally gives the shy girl a boner. Fun ensues.A commission piece.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	A steamy workout at Amagi Inn

It was a hot 32C day in Inaba and Chie was going about her normal morning exercises, starting with a run. She felt as if she was going to pass out, her legs were burning and she was absolutely soaking in sweat. A minor inconvenience but the small workout shorts she’d put on were beginning to really ride up into her butt, making the trek over to Yukiko’s more uncomfortable than it needed to be. The Amagi Inn happened to be one of the first stops on her usual path so she would stop by to say Hi to Yukiko before continuing on. But today of all days she needed to get there ASAP for some water and after a few minutes of running she was there. Chie stopped in her tracks in front of the Amagi Inn, placing her hands on her knees and panting heavily.

She looked up to see Yukiko handing her a bottle of water and took it from her. “Fuck, it’s so hot today!” Chie said before downing the water in one quick gulp.

  
“Watch your language Chie, there are customers around and don’t choke on the water either.”   
  
“Relax Yukiko, I can say whatever I want. What are you going to do to throw me out?”   
  
“Well my Mother might.” Yukiko’s shook her head at her friends curtness when she began to notice something else about her friends appearance. Yukiko’s eyes moved down slowly to Chie’s chest, seeing how much the sweat had adhered her plain white t-shirt to her torso, she could see her nipples poking out and the subtle curve of her small A cups. “Uhhh. Chie?”   
  
“Yeah what’s up?”   
  
“Don’t you think you should wear something a little more waterproof?”   
  
“Workout clothes aren’t exactly waterproof Yukiko, besides I’m trying not to burn up. It’s not like I can just go around naked.

“Yeah it’s a shame really.” Yukiko said under her breath, crossing her legs as she felt her cok beginning to stir from the sight of her friend's tight sweaty body.

“What was that? I didn’t catch that.”   
  
“How about you come up to my room? Is what I said, you can do your stretches in there!” Yukiko closed her eyes and smiled, blushing heavily. It was clear to anyone but Chie that Yukiko was just wanting to watch her workout for nefarious purposes but the Naive girl didn’t seem to notice.   
  
“Well it sure does beat doing warm ups in this heat. Lead the way, Yukiko.” Yukiko nodded, strangely happy about the arrangement and led Chie through the Inn back into her room, away from prying eyes. The rooms at the Amagi Inn were also soundproofed for customer convenience, a perfect place for a teenage girl like her to get up to naughty business without her parents finding out what she was doing. Chie stepped into the room first, followed by Yukiko who made sure she locked the door behind them. Yukiko then took a seat on the bed while Chie stood in the middle of the room and proceeded to go about with her warm up, facing away from the bed.

  
“Thanks again for this, Yukiko. You want to go through a couple of these with me? I think you could really use the exercise.”   
  
“No, no. I prefer to watch, just do your thing.” Yukiko said as she flipped her skirt up a bit and began rubbing her throbbing erection through her panties, unable to ignore it any longer. Chie and Yukiko were close enough that Chie was awarer of Yukiko’s “Special gift” but was unaware of what exactly it entailed, one of these things being an insatiable libido. It didn’t help that Yukiko’s chronic problem with finding a suitable romantic partner left her no outlet to take out her urges, so she had to resort to means such as this and boy was Chie putting on a show for her.

The Spunky tomboy started by reaching down to touch her toes, her shorts riding up ever so slowly as she did, showing off just the slightest hint of cheek. Yukiko bit her lip as she rubbed faster, drinking in Chie’s muscular legs and tight round butt in like a refreshing Tap soda when you are low on SP.

Her cock had slipped from her panties, a hard throb moving it from being nestled in the middle to falling out of the sides. The fat bloat of it riddled with veins, thick and juicy like fresh Takoyaki. Ther rubbing proved to not be enough for Yukiko who was getting off on the fact that Chie had no clue her best friend was pleasuring herself to her and pulled her panties to the side letting her hot and sweaty genitals plop onto the bed. Free from her underwear her cock was quick to shoot up, standing tall at a thick nine inches covered in a thin layer of foreskin. Yukiko slowly stroked her erection, her breathing starting to quicken as Chie transitioned into doing some squats.

“When do you think, Yu’s gonna call us for another Investigation team, uhhh, meeting.” Chie grunted, feeling the tightness in her glutes disappear from the way she was popping her butt out. “We haven’t gone after someone in a few weeks.”   
  
“Uh… ummm.” Yukiko struggled to think of anything else except jerking her cock to that tight ass! “Who knows, I’ve seen him spending most of his time with thaaaat Ai girl.”   
  
“Ai Ebihara?! That floozy? What the hell is he doing talking to her? She’s probably trying to steal him away from M-.. eep!” Chie squealed as she felt the sudden touch of Yukiko’ soft petite hands reaching up under her shirt to grab her breasts. Yukiko had pulled her in close, she could feel her breath against her ear.

“What were you about to say there, Chie? You got a crush on Yu? That’s cute.” Yukiko moaned slightly as she could no longer hold her lust for Chie back anymore. With her left hand squeezing the soft supple flesh of her left breast she removed her right and used it to guide her fat cock into Chie’s tight round cheeks.

“No, not at all Yukiko! What are you doing!? Is that what I think it is?” Chie could feel Yukiko’s heartbeat between her cheeks as she slid in and out of the soaked fabric.

“Its exactly you think it is and I know you’ve been wanting it for a while. You’re such a tease Chie. Always running around in those little shorts… you were just begging me to fuck you.” Yukiko could feel Chie’s nipple begin to harden, she was enjoying it. Yukiko pumped her hips slow and steady, punctuating her thrusts at the end when her cock head would push out of the top of her crack.    
  
“Yukiko I.. I.. didn’t know you liked me this way. Don’t you think this is a little sudden? You didn’t even take me out for a steak!”   
  
“Quiet Chie, we're just getting in a little… sexcercise. I don’t really know about love, all I know is my cock is begging to fuck your tight little ass so squeeze those glutes!” She gave her a smack on the ass to tell her she meant business and Chie complied, squating on to her cock and hugging it tightly with her strong muscles.

Yukiko gritted her teeth at the sensation of having her cock squeezed like this, her cock head flaring and spurting out glob after glob of clear sticky pre-cum in response. The lurid fluid providing ample lubrication for her to slide in and out of Chie’s cheeks easier. Chie winced as she felt the disgusting fluid soaking through her shorts and wet squelching noises that followed. 

“Aaaehh, Yukiko! My shorts! They're ruined!” Chie whined and in response Yukiko snaked her hand into Chie's shorts, making her way into her panties. She found her little clit and with a single touch, Chie had stopped struggling against her; letting out a scream of pleasure in response as if some switch had turned on inside of her. Yukiko realizing she’d hit just the right button continued to rub which made Chie start to grind her ass into Yukiko’s cock, if she wasn’t into it then; she definitely was now.

Chie’s mind had gone completely blank, her simple one track mind overwhelmed with lust; she had a tendency to get this way during a workout but she could usually keep her urge to fuck something after a good run down. Yukiko on the other hand had changed that. She let herself go to her instincts while Yukiko’s fingers switched gears and found their way to her puff folds, fingers burrowing into her labia and pistoning in and out of her increasingly wet pussy.

The combination of everything made Chie cum quickly, her orgasm firing out of her babymaker through every nerve in her body. She let out another pleasure filled scream as she gushed and ruined her underwear with fluids, her whole body shaking under Yukiko’s grasp. Yukiko then stopped what she was doing and let Chie fall to the bed. Chie bounced a bit as she impacted with Yukiko’s soft bed, her vision a little hazy. She tried to sit up and saw Yukiko beginning to strip out of her summer Uniform, quickly discarding her undergarments to be completely naked.

“This is one hell of an Exercise! You’re really working me good, Yukiko. I should've let you train me like this before.’

“Well were not done yet, Chie. Now the aerobics really begin.” Yukiko, now completely naked began to stroke her drooling cock wanting what was between those muscled legs.   
  
She pounced on top of Chie and mashed her lips with hers. Chie mumbling a complaint into her mouth before allowing what was happening to happen. The girls tongues met in a lustful swirl sucking and pulling on each other. While they were making out Yukiko hands made their way downwards and hooked underneath Chie’s waist band with the help of Chie’s shimmying, she got them off to reveal Chie’s puffy mound.

Chie hiked an eyebrow, looking unafraid of the Priestess on top of her. She clasped the sides of her head, just below her ears. “I.. can take it. Give it to me!” She tensed as Yukiko plunged into her, spreading her womanhood wide. She squirmed and arched her body for a moment, lifting a knee alongside her hip and digging her fingers into her neck, obviously shocked by her size. Her breaths sharpened, and her chest rose in quick heaves, until she started to adjust. A hand slipped down Yukiko’s back and grasped her ass, squeezing tight, pulling Yukiko towards her and Chie whispered, “What… you thought I was just gonna let you take advantage of me?.”

“Well yeah that’s how things seemed to be going.”

“Oho, I was just just just uh letting you go easy because your a virgin and all.” Chie boasted. “But now it’s Chie time and I’m going to show you how a real girl fucks, so just watch!” Yukiko knew full well Chie was all bluster and had never fucked anyone but played along with it.

Chie heaved, and Yukio didn’t resist as Chie rolled her onto her back. Mounted on top of the priestess, Chie straightened as she prepared for the next stage. Yukiko stared at her tiny little tits, the ones she'd been appreciating earlier and throbbed inside her. She was buried halfway in her tight, hairless pussy, and she could feel Chie shifting and clenching around her, massaging her inside her… At last, Chie was ready. She gave her a big, crooked grin as she grasped her shoulders, then leaned forward so her tits were over her face and started to hump his bulky dick.

“Nngh…fffuck, that’s not half bad,” she murmured as she pumped, smacking her asscheeks down on her thighs again and again. “For a lightweight that is!.”

“Will you quit that?” Yukiko slapped Chie’s ass for revenge, drawing out a loud and clear SMACK that resounded in the soundproof sweet. Chie gasped in pain, but never stopped smirking; she pressed herself down low, burying Yukiko’s face in her tits. She loved the sensation of being stretched out, of knowing they’d both be sore tomorrow. Yukiko, meanwhile, was losing herself in Chie’s heat. Yukiko caught a nipple between her teeth and lashed her tongue over it, while digging both hands into Yukiko’s asscheeks.

“Mmn. You like my tits? You’re suckin’ like a baby,” Chie growled, pushing a hand through her hair once again. She rocked herself even harder over Yukiko, squeezing her waist between her thighs and groaning as she struck balls-deep, over and over. “I don’t how you aren’t more confident if you're packing more heat than an action star!”

“If your this good at fucking, why haven’t you made a move on Yu? Maybe its because you were begging to be fucked by me.” Yukiko asked. Suddenly, she twisted – and rolled so she was on top. As soon as she had Chie pinned, she lifted her legs up astride her hips and proceeded to fuck her without mercy. Her hips lurched up and down at a frantic pace, her balls bounding high before CLAPPing down on her tight asscheeks. She eeped and squeaked beneath her, Chie’s voice becoming high-pitched and girly as she fucked her into total submission. Her small tits bounced as Yukiko kept on ploughing Chie’s sweet pussy, clapping and smacking her hips against hers with relentless passion. Amidst the storm, Chie couldn’t even gather her breath, much less speak coherent words, so she glowered up at Yukiko while huffing and puffing open-mouthed, her tongue swirling the brim of her lips. “That’s what I thought,” Yukiko said, then squeezed her thighs even tighter and hauled them up high. Yukiko felt a thrill of joy ass he managed to fold her legs parallel to her torso – pinning her in a mating press. Not only that, but as soon as Chie realised what he planned to do, she hooked her hands around her legs to help pull them back!

“Fu-uck!” she cried as Yukiko started to fuck her with devilish speed and strength, clapping and smacking her hips into hers with a force she’d never felt before, cushioned by her asscheeks. Her tits leapt violently, her tongue dangling from her mouth as she lost herself to the pleasure of it all. “This is wh-what you w-were holdin’ back? Nnngh…let loose”

Yukiko pushed her hips into overdrive, fucking Chie harder than she’d ever thought possible, making her eyes fly back in their sockets while her dark hair formed a wide, lustrous nest in which her head rested. She squeezed her legs tight, holding on for dear life as her asscheeks wobbled and rippled, sweat rolled down her juddering body, and her cunt flexed in absolute bliss--!

“HooOOOHH!” Chie screamed as she came, clenching tight around Yukiko’s fuckrod and biting her bottom lip hard, quaking from head to foot, toes curling and twitching in utter delight. Yukiko didn’t stop pounding her, didn’t even pause in her relentless pursuit of her pussy, ‘slaying’ her harder than she slew any shadow. Just as she was starting to come back to consciousness, Yukiko bucked forwards with all his might and bottomed out in her cunt.

“Hnnngh!” Yukiko let out a mighty grunt as she came hard. A contraction stemming from her congested balls fired her backed up load through her cumvein and out her dick hole with an audible, “SPLORT, SPLURCH, SPLURCH!* Her load came out in big thick ropes that punched past Chie’s cervix for the knockout, landing straight into her womb. Yukiko proceeded to cum for thirty long seconds, filling Chie to the brim with her funky baby batter until she could feel it leaking down her shaft and out of Chie’s pussy to the sheets below them. Chie completely on cloud nine and shaking with pleasure, let go of her legs and let them fall to the bed. Yukiko then pulled out, her moist cock dragging a long glob of cum out and a river of cum spilled forth with it.    
  
Yukiko stood up on her knees, cock softening and returning to its original size. “So…. you feel like that was a good enough workout?” Yukiko had a devilish smile across her face as she admired her handiwork.   
  
“Real good… fuck.” Chie said with a dumbstruck look on her face.

  
“Same time tomorrow?”   
  
“How about erry day?” Chie mumbled before falling asleep, leaving Yukiko to get cleaned up, very proud of herself.


End file.
